


Not while I'm around

by dumeeeee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumeeeee/pseuds/dumeeeee
Summary: 托尼没想到在他回归后等待他的是一个支离破碎的彼得。但他想，无论男孩碎成了什么样，即使是化作尘埃，就像在泰坦星上那样，他也还是把他带回来了，不是吗。现在他回来了，没人可以再伤害男孩了。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

托尼对自己的回归是有期待的。  
这一年多在瓦坎达的治疗修养（前半年都属于昏迷状态）过程中班纳经常会过来看望他，托尼对刚醒过来时看到的他的这位好友激动得手足无措的样子还印象深刻。后来他们告诉他战后是黑豹提出把他带回瓦坎达的，这件事只有他们两个知道。  
托尼理解他们所考虑的，谁也不希望空欢喜一场，所以他索性也就跟他们说希望在他完全康复前都对他还活着的消息保密。  
每次班纳来会为他带来一些联盟的新消息，比如大家又开开心心地一起住到了新建的基地里，比如斯特兰奇通过时间宝石，几番尝试终于把娜塔莎带回来了——说到这里班纳不禁红了眼睛。  
似乎离圆满的大结局就只差他一个了。

托尼在房间的阳台晒着太阳，最近他的身体状况已经能够做少量的活动了。班纳大概下午会到，而这次他过来距离上次已经有一个多月——以往几乎每周都会过来——托尼不禁在想是什么耽误了他的这位好友来探望他。  
下午见到他时，托尼开始调侃他和娜塔莎关系的进展，但班纳却一反常态地没有了平常那种恋爱中的傻子的模样，反而一脸的心事重重。  
托尼逼问了半天什么也没问出来，尽管班纳举着双手保证基地那边一切都好，但他还是有一种他的好友有什么瞒着他的强烈直觉。  
直到下一次的探望又隔了一个多月，期间托尼根本没办法停止胡思乱想，班纳再来时他什么也没说就开始了质问。  
“是佩珀吗？”尽管他和佩珀在大战前就早已分手，但她依旧是他生命中非常重要的人，“还是罗迪？”  
班纳不说话。  
“还是罗杰斯那人又搞什么幺蛾子了？”  
“托尼你别乱猜了，好好养伤好吗！”  
“你脸上这种表情”，他往班纳那副明显带着愁虑的面容上比划了两下，“又跟我说什么事都没有，你让我怎么好好养伤？”  
“我发誓！真的！真的什么事都没有！”  
“你真的很不会撒谎你知道吗？”托尼看着班纳，“就跟那个小鬼似——”  
托尼停住了，因为班纳的表情忽然出现了一瞬间的僵硬，就在他刚刚提到——  
托尼忽然觉得有些站不住，他沉默地看着班纳，用眼神质问着好友。  
“托尼……”班纳为难地开口。  
“是…”托尼顿了顿，“是彼得？”  
班纳依旧沉默，却低下了脑袋，用手撑住了额头。  
托尼觉得他最近才好起来的身体可能又要马上重新崩溃，他逼近班纳：“彼得怎么了？”  
然后他那位温和的科学家好友才终于抵不住压力——想来他一边要向基地隐瞒托尼的事，一边又要对托尼隐瞒，实在是很艰难——告诉托尼发生在三个月前的事。

班纳曾跟托尼说过彼得对于他的离开有一段时间的消沉。但后来男孩似乎走了过来，恢复了以往的样子。  
但其实班纳并没有多少机会关注男孩，毕竟虽然蜘蛛侠在复仇者基地拥有他的房间，但却一天也没有住进去过。  
除了与钢铁侠，也就是托尼之外，也没有和其他复仇者有过联系。

他叮嘱过弗瑞的！托尼愤然地想，那个独眼到底在干些什么！他应当照顾好彼得的！

“是彼得的朋友，那个奈德，联系的哈皮，哈皮才联系上我们”，班纳轻声开始从头说起男孩的情况。  
“昆汀·贝克，这个名字你熟悉吗？”  
托尼摇头。  
“Well，他是你的前员工，他绑架了彼得的婶婶。”  
“Shit. ”托尼低声咒骂，他意识到事情的严重性，甚至开始有些害怕听到后面的内容。  
“彼得太着急了，他吓坏了，正落入对方的圈套”，班纳避开了托尼的视线，他知道他接下来要说的内容将会对他的好友——才刚刚恢复些身体的钢铁侠——造成多大的影响，他犹豫了，也许从一开始他就不应该讲的，他应该装傻到底。  
班纳懊恼地想，果然双面间谍这种事情还是交给他女友娜塔莎来做比较合适。  
男人过长时间的间隔令托尼焦躁，他从椅子上站起来，嗓音不自觉的提高：“说啊！到底怎么了！”  
班纳举起双手，像是要安抚情绪激动的好友：“你先冷静托尼，我跟你保证彼得现在已经安全了，他正在恢复。”  
“正在恢复？”托尼觉得他的心脏停跳了了几下，“三个月了，他还在恢复？他是蜘蛛侠，你知道的吧，布鲁斯？他有超强的治愈能力…为…为什么？”  
班纳没预料到他的好友一下子就抓住了他话中的漏洞。皱着眉头，知道这件事瞒不过去了。  
“彼得他，暂时失去了蜘蛛能力。”

“……什么？”托尼在那时忽然对自己大脑接收到的信息内容产生了怀疑。  
班纳开始为他解答：“彼得被困在精神幻觉中很久，因为贝克确实抓了梅，彼得一方面害怕，一方面不敢冒险，所以最后完全被贝克迷惑，相信了梅已经遇害。彻底崩溃，失去了战斗能力。”  
“他失踪了三天，但我们不知道他在幻觉中究竟经历了多久。直到哈皮联系到我们，我们赶过去救出了他和梅。”  
“把他带回基地的一周后我们才发现不对劲，抱歉托尼，我们没有像你一样了解他，因为我们的检查只能做到生理方面的。”  
班纳看向托尼，觉得此刻面前他的好友似乎已经停止了呼吸。  
他继续说那孩子的情况：“他身上的伤口没有在愈合，他昏睡的时间越来越长，体重也掉的厉害。那时候我们才意识到，他已经失去了求生欲，是他自己放弃了体内的蜘蛛力量。”  
“然后我们知道传统的方法没办法帮他，旺达提议让她试一试。”  
“对！那个女孩可以！”托尼忽然像是被点亮了，情绪激动起来，“所以现在怎么样了？”  
班纳却叹了口气，“虽然彼得体内的蜘蛛力量没有显现，但也没有消失，旺达的精神入侵受到了强烈的抵制…”他抬头看了一眼托尼，连忙继续补充道，“虽然收效甚微，但总归是有进展的！旺达的魔法加上Nat的心理治疗，现在彼得已经相信了他婶婶没有真的遇害这件事了。一旦开了这个头，他的身体基本机能也在开始恢复。”  
班纳停下了，没再说话，期间他们谁都没说话。  
一会后他意识到好友的安静，于是唤他：“托尼，托尼？”  
叫了几声，对方才像是灵魂忽然被叫回，失神地看着班纳。  
班纳叹了口气，“托尼，彼得正在恢复，我保证”，他向他的好友承诺，“他是个坚强的孩子，他会没事的。”

他是个坚强的孩子，托尼在脑子里回放班纳的话，又想到，但他也只是个孩子啊。  
“我要回纽约。”托尼简短而坚定地说。  
“你现在的状况还需要多——”  
“我是说我要回去”，他打断班纳，“就今天，我跟你一起回去。”  
“什么？！”班纳吓得站起身来，“托尼你不能——”  
他再一次被打断。要知道托尼·史塔克决定的事情很少有人能真的阻止，更别提是曾经“纵容”他制造出奥创的班纳了。  
于是就在当天的傍晚，托尼便同班纳一起乘上了回纽约的昆式战机。

路上他们联系了联盟的其他成员，他们既高兴又生气，一边想直接冲到千里之外的飞机上重新掐死这个令他们平白悲伤哀悼了如此之久的男人，一边怒骂托尼不拿自己的身体当回事。班纳也受了牵连，说实话托尼不觉得他无辜，毕竟是他和黑豹“擅作主张”把他救回来了。  
他忽然张口想问彼得，却停了下来，没问出口。  
他需要尽快赶到男孩身边，而不是听别人转述男孩的情况。  
视频通讯对面的人很快领会到托尼神情转变的原因，悄然也沉默了下来。  
“托尼”，斯蒂夫开口，“彼得需要你。”  
哦，那男人此刻真的不应该再说这样的话来加重托尼内心撕裂般的焦躁和担忧了。但他随即又继续：“所以你最好照顾好你自己，才能照顾彼得。”  
斯蒂夫是对的，托尼想，他强迫自己冷静下来，做好面对接下来要面对情况的准备。

而无论托尼做了多少心理准备，再次看到那个男孩的时候他依旧觉得站立不稳。他只能一遍遍跟自己强调还有更糟糕的情况——至少那个男孩从一堆尘土重新变了回来——以此来安慰自己。  
他看到那男孩看见他时充满恐惧的眼神，快速地躲到娜塔莎身后埋起了脑袋。  
那个男孩穿着宽松的长衫和长裤，而这个“宽松”，以往曾是托尼喜欢的一部分。他喜欢看男孩穿那些尺寸不合适的衣服，把他美好的身体遮挡起来，看起来依旧像是一个普通男孩。  
而此刻这个景象却像是迎面而来的爆炸火焰，夹杂着金属石块的碎片，像是当初阿富汗沙漠里在他眼前炸开的那一颗。  
男孩瘦得几乎只剩下了皮包骨。  
班纳说男孩体重下降了很多，没说他瘦成了这样。  
他的脸颊，脖颈，手指，所有露出来的皮肤上全都大大小小地带着伤口和青紫淤血——托尼没敢想象像那样的伤痕在看不见的地方还有多少。  
他缓慢地走近。终于听到男孩轻声重复着的是什么。  
“不要是史塔克先生……不能是史塔克先生……”  
托尼几乎在瞬间就明白了男孩话中的意思：男孩以为托尼又是另一个贝克用来迷惑他的幻境。  
他想要伸手触碰男孩，或是把自己递上去让男孩感受他的真实。但男孩被他的动作吓了一跳，完全躲到了娜塔莎的身后。  
“彼得……”他不自觉地出声唤他，言语却轻的连自己都快听不见。  
娜塔莎转身面向男孩，动作轻柔地扶住男孩肩膀，低下头跟他说话：“嘿，彼得，别害怕，他是真的。”  
“不…不，史塔克先生…史塔克先生他……”  
“没有，彼得，黑豹救了他，他没死，托尼没死，他回来了”，娜塔莎在安抚彼得的间隙转过头看了托尼一眼，但男人的眼神一直停留在男孩身上，她转过去继续对彼得说，“你想要试着触摸一下他吗？他是真实的。”  
男孩犹疑地抬头看娜塔莎，又转过头看托尼，然后再次回到娜塔莎那里。得到红发女人笑着的点头后，才终于犹豫着往前迈了一步。  
“嘿，帕克先生。”托尼轻声说，尝试朝男孩笑，但他发现这个动作变得有些困难。嘴角的牵动仿佛连着泪腺，带着整个眼眶都忽然酸涩起来。  
男孩眨了眨眼，抬起手臂，袖子往下掉，露出细瘦的手掌和缠着绷带的手腕。但他犹豫了一会，手臂复又落了下去，松垮的袖子掉下去盖住了半个手掌，只露出苍白的几个指节。  
托尼的呼吸也随着男孩的动作起伏紧促。  
“我们从德国回来的时候…”男孩忽然轻声说话，眼神小心翼翼地望着托尼，“我在车里不小心抱了你，然后，你能告诉我，那时候你说了什么吗？”  
男孩的眼神即是期待，又怀着害怕，托尼望着他，随着男孩的问话被带起那份回忆。他笑起来，“我说我只是帮你开门”，眼眶终于因为男孩眼中随着他的回答渐渐亮起来的光而湿润，“我们的关系还没到那个程度。”  
男孩眼里的犹豫消失不见了，他急急往前走了两步，手臂越过托尼的肩膀，抱住了托尼。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

男孩在托尼怀里睡着的样子温顺而安静，而他如今的这幅模样，也许这世界上只有钢铁侠，还能在他身上看见曾经蜘蛛侠的影子。  
托尼侧了侧身，让男孩能靠的更舒服些。  
他们的这种状态从托尼回来后不久就开始了。而基地里住着的其他复仇者们也没有对他们这两位各自饱受伤害的战友在重聚后开始共享一间卧室这件事发表任何意见。  
这其实多少有点奇怪，尤其对于美国队长而言，似乎托尼就是麻烦本身一样，永远不能作出正确的选择。而如今他却眼看着这个男人和小他三十岁的男孩做出那些远超导师和学生亲密程度的动作——甚至夜晚也共同度过——却不发一言。似乎坚信此举是将男孩交到了正确的人手里。  
托尼本人当然不会对此提出任何反对意见，目前也懒得费神跟队友们解释他和彼得的关系，只是在索尔郑重地交代他要“注意些”时忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“当然我不是在暗示你会对现在的彼得做些什么不合适的事情”，索尔一本正经地解释，完全没意识到自己的话有什么不妥，也不知道为什么一边的班纳会无奈地让他“快别说话了”。他挥了挥手，像是原谅凡人们奇奇怪怪的表现，耐心地解释，“我只是告诉你要小心点，毕竟你知道的，你们人类的身体非常脆弱。”  
班纳在一边捂着脸，娜塔莎和其他人则在一边笑。  
而托尼也终于明白过来，索尔当然不是在说他会趁彼得之危，而是站在他这个神的角度上，如今担心他和彼得这两个凡人的身体，就像是担心某只被小孩因为爱不释手而抱进被窝的小猫咪会被小孩在睡梦中无意翻身压坏一样。

而至于他和彼得到底是什么关系，就连托尼自己也不知道从何说起。  
在那艘甜甜圈飞船闯入纽约的上空之前，他和彼得每个周末都在一起。  
他们可以整整两天在实验室里不出去。他口口声声跟彼得强调青少年需要充足的睡眠，但还是一如既往地做着男孩的坏榜样。  
他们叫上一堆不那么健康的外卖，一起足不出户，日夜颠倒。  
没人来管教他们——佩珀和他不知道第几次地分手了，说实话他不知道该怎样处理他们之间岌岌可危但又都不舍放开的关系，但和彼得在一起的时候他能至少有那么一会不去想除了他们所在的实验室以外的复杂世界。  
然后不知道从什么时候开始，他们会忽然笑着笑着便安静下来，注视着对方，眼神长久地胶着在一起。彼得贴着他身边的姿态，或是托尼假装不经意地手指掠过的皮肤。  
托尼知道有什么会发生，好的或者坏的，他们在那条界限附近跃跃欲试。  
但就那一切都还没来得及发生之前，彼得便义无反顾地跟随托尼去了外太空，去了泰坦，然后在托尼怀里化作一捧尘埃。  
接下来便是那漫长的五年，厨房架子上的照片，慌乱又感激的重遇，以及再次的分别。

男孩俯身在打了响指后的男人身前哭着叫他名字的时候，托尼以为一切便就此结束了。  
而现在，这个男孩躺在他的怀里。他的头发和皮肤都没有了以往的光泽，像是花叶破败卷曲的边缘，与一种难以驱散的痛苦一起，缠绕在男孩的周身。  
他经历了无法保护至亲的绝望，而托尼知道那是怎样一种感受。  
尽管男孩经历的是幻觉，但施加这一切的人显然知道如何击溃一个少年超级英雄。  
参杂着真实的谎言最难以辨识。那张捕获蜘蛛侠的网最致命的地方就是梅。  
想到这里的托尼忽然因为怀里男孩的动作转移了注意。  
他伸手轻柔地一下下拍着彼得的背，在他耳边重复“没事了，没事了，我在这里”，亲吻落在男孩伤口结了痂的耳廓上。  
等到男孩的噩梦平息，托尼看向床头柜的时钟，数字显示着凌晨三点。他不想再想下去了，决定趁天亮之前能多少睡一会。  
他感受着男孩在他颈窝的温热呼吸，还有那贴着他胸腔的心跳，托尼一时有些分不清那些跳动中，哪一下是他的，哪一下又是彼得的，但他喜欢这种感觉。  
至少现在开始，他会在男孩身边，陪着他好起来。

第二天早上，他们一起去基地的公共餐厅吃早饭。托尼的生活区有独立的餐厅，但多与大家在一起对彼得的恢复有好处。  
托尼端着咖啡杯坐在彼得对面，监督似的看着彼得一口一口把早餐送到嘴里。  
“没有人会喜欢吃东西的时候老被盯着的，史塔克先生”，彼得嘟囔着。  
托尼耸耸肩，“我喜欢啊，你可以盯着我看”，接着他笑着顺手便蹭了蹭彼得的脸颊，但手上感受到的触感却让托尼的心情忽然又沉了下去——男孩瘦得两边脸颊都凹了进去。  
他刚想开口让男孩再多吃点，但被餐厅门口的动静打断，班纳和娜塔莎走了进来。  
“早上好，彼得”，娜塔莎朝彼得笑，接着又看向托尼简单地示意。  
“早上好，Nat，班纳博士”，彼得也笑着打招呼。  
“睡的好吗？”娜塔莎倒咖啡的时候转过头问彼得。  
彼得嘴里含着事物，嗯嗯着点了点头。  
班纳拿着早餐坐到他们身边，对彼得说他看起来精神好多了，得到男孩的一个笑容后又看向托尼。但托尼没注意到他的眼神，他始终看着男孩。  
班纳和刚走到餐桌边的娜塔莎交换了一个眼神，了然地扬起微笑。  
之前彼得的精神状态一直不太好很大程度上也是因为睡眠不足，星期五时常一晚上警报好几次男孩从梦中惊醒。他们尝试陪着彼得，但房间里存在第二个人反而让男孩甚至连入睡都没办法做到。  
班纳调试了适用彼得体质的助眠药物，但也只能为男孩换来很短时间的睡眠。而多次使用或加大剂量显然都不是最佳选择。  
托尼还在瓦坎达的时候娜塔莎不知道，而班纳也没有意识到这个男人或许正是彼得恢复过程中所需要的解答。

托尼花很多时间和娜塔莎交流男孩目前的心理状态，缺乏安全感和极度敏感是其中提到最多的两个。  
而托尼知道自己不是情感细腻的那一类人，所以自从刚回来时的那种近乎侵蚀般的情绪渐渐平复后，他为彼得所做的也只是长时间的陪伴，把药理和生理方面的事情交给更擅长的班纳——自己尽可能地提供有关蜘蛛侠体质的了解——心理治疗则交给娜塔莎和另聘请的心理医生。  
一切都在平稳地进展，托尼和男孩相处的时间比他们以往任何时候都要多。而他们之间的另一种情感，似乎也在那曾经忽然的断裂之后重新生长起来。  
经历过火焰的土地，那些冒出灰烬而生的植物总是具有更快的生长速度和更强大的生命力。  
无论是彼得倚贴在托尼身上的姿态，或是托尼毫无意识地冒出来的那些亲昵的称呼。  
他们间的第一个吻发生得理所当然且顺理成章。

那时男孩睡在托尼身边，悄悄地忽然对托尼说了喜欢。  
“我本来可以早些告诉你的”，他转过头迎着男人的目光，又底下视线，“但在我能够积攒足够勇气之前，就发生了…你知道的，我就死掉了…”  
男人在那个字眼出现的一瞬间，伸手捧住了男孩的脸颊：“不，现在也不晚。”  
然后他吻了男孩。  
舔湿他的唇瓣，吸吮他的舌尖。  
托尼不知道他等这个吻等了到底有多久。

而在那之后，尽管他们依旧睡在同一个卧室的同一张床上，依旧相拥而眠，但这其中的氛围不可避免地发生了奇妙的变化。  
托尼不得不小心翼翼地处理自己的每一个动作——他怎么也没想到当初索尔的“警告”竟能成真。  
他会长时间地亲吻彼得，却不能过多地触碰他。因为男孩现在的身体状况经不起过多的触碰可能会导致的“某种后续”，也因为现在的托尼光是想到男孩满身嶙峋的瘦骨就心疼，更别提亲自感受了，他真正意义上地承受不住。  
但彼得却总是很急切，手脚都要往托尼身上缠。

“彼得，宝贝”，托尼一边轻柔地把搭在自己胯上轻蹭的彼得腿拿下来，一边安抚，“等一下。”  
男孩乖顺地不再动作，却明显地情绪低落起来。  
“宝贝，Pete？”托尼捧着男孩的脸颊想跟他说话，但男孩却始终没有回应。  
他们沉默着，男孩的眼睫间隔着扇动几次，托尼却连呼吸都屏住了。

“你不喜欢我了吗，史塔克先生？”

“什么？”托尼被男孩忽然的话吓了一跳，“怎么…你怎么…我当然喜欢你，彼得，宝贝，我爱你”，他无比郑重，再次重复了一遍，“我爱你，永远都不要怀疑这一点，好吗？”  
彼得在男人的手掌中点了点头：“抱歉，史塔克先生，我不是在怀疑你。”  
“你不需要抱歉，Pete”，托尼亲了一下男孩，说。  
男孩抬头看了托尼一眼，又低下头去，托尼感到莫名地心慌和着急，像是男孩并不相信他的承诺。  
紧接着男孩又说话：“我知道我现在的样子不好看……”  
托尼忽然就愣住了。  
之前他不愿意把为什么他们不能继续下去的原因直白地说出来，但他以为男孩心里是清楚的。  
现在看来显然是托尼错了，男孩已然把托尼的拒绝归结到了自己的病体不具吸引力上。

“你是我见过最好看的……”托尼匆忙地解释，但男孩不知是听不见，或是不相信，仍旧低声说着话，打断了托尼。  
“……我现在太瘦了，还有很多疤，我已经不是蜘蛛侠了，它们不会消失了，它们会一直留在我的皮肤上……”  
“我一直喜欢你的身体，彼得”，托尼说道，决定不去提男孩话中关于蜘蛛侠的部分——他没办法确定男孩还有多久能恢复，也不想让男孩觉得他喜欢的只是蜘蛛侠——他看着男孩，“无论是什么样的你。”  
男孩回望他，将信将疑：“可是你都不愿意碰我…”  
托尼轻轻叹了一口气，意识到现在很难让男孩凭借他的几句话就相信他。他凑上前，断断续续地浅吻男孩。  
男孩乖顺地回应着。  
然后托尼一只手往下，在男孩衣摆下的皮肤上安抚了一会后，从男孩睡裤松紧的腰口探了进去。

他有些粗糙的手掌轻揉，感受到怀里男孩忽然紧绷的身体。  
托尼温柔又谨慎，男孩的阴茎在他手里散发着潮湿的温热。  
他预想着也许男孩现在的身体勃起得会相对比较慢，但其实男孩毕竟年轻，在他几次技巧性地撸动后便慢慢地硬了起来，从前端渗出前液。  
湿滑的粘液渐渐由托尼的手掌覆盖至彼得的整个下身，手指时而往下，滑过男孩肿胀的性器根部，在会阴处轻揉。  
房间里安安静静地，只听得到男孩细碎急促的喘息和男人轻声的安抚。  
直到男孩忽然抬起手抓住托尼前胸的衣服，急切地叫他的名字。  
“我在这里，我在这里”，托尼回应着，加快了手下的节奏。接着男孩发出一声短促的哭喊，发泄在男人手里。

托尼一边用干净的手抚弄男孩的头发，安抚平息男孩高潮后的轻轻的啜泣，一边平复自己的呼吸。  
整个过程中他几乎快要用尽所有自制力，胡思乱想着所有能消减性欲的东西。  
终于在男孩渐渐安静下来的时候，托尼也顺利让自己下腹的紧绷渐渐消退。  
但就在托尼准备松一口气的时候，却忽然发现男孩的手正往他的胯间探去。他迅速地往后退开，下身感受男孩手指短暂的轻触。  
一瞬间激烈的动作让两人都愣住了。

托尼忽然想起娜塔莎在早前对他说的话：  
“托尼，你知道，任何事情一旦牵扯到感情，就很容易变得复杂。  
我知道你跟彼得之间的牵绊很深，但无论你自己对这份感情是怎么计划的，答应我，慢慢来。你永远不知道事情什么时候会忽然出错。”

彼得缓缓地收回了手，安静的出奇。  
托尼几乎立刻就意识到了刚刚的一切在男孩心里会是什么样：他刚刚用手给了男孩一个高潮，男孩在他怀里发出好听的声音——没有人会怀疑那不是一次愉快的体验。但就在男孩准备回礼的时候，却发现对方甚至都没有硬。

就像托尼没把索尔的话放心上一样，显然他也没有真正记住娜塔莎的建议。  
他以为他回来是帮助男孩的。  
但你看，他又搞砸了。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

一夜未眠，感受到怀里男孩的动作时，托尼松了手臂，任由彼得从他怀里脱离，没有睁开眼睛，假装“未被吵醒”。  
过了一会他起身，走进卫生间，在洗漱台的镜子里看见男孩刷着牙时鼓起来的脸颊。  
托尼倚着门框，温柔地笑着：“替我跟戴夫打声招呼。”  
彼得透过镜子抬起视线，睁圆了眼睛，隔了两秒才反应过来男人话中的意思——他曾总是被戏称嘴里看起来像是含着一只青蛙，戴夫，便是他们给小青蛙起的名字。  
彼得近期总是模糊暗淡的思绪被忽然提及的往昔回忆点亮，含着牙刷笑起来，眼角弯成一个可爱的弧度。  
那笑容使托尼忽地一愣，才惊觉他已经很久没有看到男孩如此真切的笑意了。这久违的光亮使托尼感到即喜悦，又痛苦。  
——从那晚开始，男孩虽装作什么都没有发生的样子，甚至比之前笑得更多，像是要反过来安慰托尼一般。但那笑容的变化在男人眼里却无从遮掩。

忽然的水声带回男人短暂分散的注意力，男孩刚刷完牙打开了水龙头。  
托尼迅速地调整好自己，走到男孩身后，双臂从身后环住了男孩，心中懊悔刚刚的走神，祈祷未被男孩注意。  
他把脸整个埋进男孩的颈窝，深深地呼吸男孩的味道。抬起头后他在男孩颈间落下一个吻，清晨还没来得及刮的胡茬引得男孩笑着瑟缩了一下。  
但男人不依不饶，沿着男孩的颈线往上一直吻到下颚，耳廓。又兜转回去，吻男孩的颈根，手指拨开本就宽松的睡衣领口，嘴唇沿着肩线，落在肩头。  
接着才迟迟道了一句：  
“早上好，宝贝。”

午后托尼在实验室，看了几遍班纳那里彼得的身体数据，跟他讨论了一会。班纳走后他又独自翻看了一些PTSD和抑郁症的资料案例。眼看着时间无比缓慢地变化。  
最终男人挥手关闭了面前数个显示着不同内容资料的屏幕，仰靠在椅背上，疲惫地捏着眉心。  
正在他打算问星期五彼得已经和心理医生聊了多久时，实验室门响起了被打开的清脆声响，男孩走了进来。  
托尼匆匆从椅子上站起来，犹豫了一会，不想显得太急躁，像是男孩不在身边的一分一秒都觉得无法安定。  
直到男孩走到他身边，才觉得心跳重新落回胸腔，缓缓呼出一口气。  
“结束了？”他轻声问，笑着。  
“嗯”，男孩也回一个笑，在托尼怀里逗留了一会，仰头问刚刚在他回来之前男人在做什么。  
托尼随口回了句没什么，揉了揉男孩的头发，转而问男孩跟心理医生的交谈：“感觉怎么样？”  
他当然知道男孩会一如既往地回他很好，不错之类。  
“还好”，男孩笑着说。  
——但托尼依旧想要听到这声回答。  
如果彼得暂时不愿意与他分享关于心理治疗的内容，那他也满足于任何男孩可以给他的回应。  
“想帮我一起改罗迪战衣上的校准系统吗？”他转而问男孩。  
“好啊！”于是男孩在他臂弯里轻快地跳动了一下。

托尼为每一个感受到男孩生命力的瞬间感到慰藉，又无时无刻不担忧着这生命在自己的手臂中间流失。  
他曾意识到也许自己对待一切太过小心了——那晚发生的事情归根结底也正是因为这样的小心。  
但除此之外之外他又该怎么做的？  
在托尼自己曾经那段意志消沉的日子里，他最希望身边的人给予他的关心是不关心。  
他无法从身边人那里得到任何慰藉，他只希望不因自己对大部分情感的倦怠甚至厌恶，失控的语言体系，无礼的各种行为而使身边的人感到被冒犯，更甚至，同情他，或为他感到悲伤。  
他脆弱的良心遭受不起这样的谴责——尽管他知道没人在谴责他，只有他自己。  
所以这是他现在应该做的吗？理解彼得的心情，与他一起度过每一个看似平常又甜蜜的早晨中午和夜晚？  
但他是知道的，男孩心中的忧虑，而假装看不见这一切使他内疚和痛苦。  
他向来是直来直去行为方式的崇尚者，但珍惜却使他束手束脚。

那一天的晚些时候，彼得已经先一步回了房间，而托尼在餐厅遇见娜塔莎。  
娜塔莎问及彼得最近的睡眠情况，托尼却不知道该怎么回答。  
但她似乎并不真的期待答案，自顾自地继续说话，“班纳说彼得最近的身体恢复情况很不错？”  
托尼点了点头，“恢复得很平稳”，而如今这平稳对他来说就已经是最大的安慰——鉴于他所犯的错误。  
他们之间沉默了一阵，而娜塔莎落在托尼身上审视般的眼神使托尼十分不自在。  
一会后她开口：“你想知道彼得在心理治疗的时候都说了些什么吗？”  
老天！托尼当然想！但他同样知道现在不是他以往那些可以任性行事——侵犯男孩某些无伤大雅的隐私之类——的时候了。  
“如果彼得想说，他会告诉我的”，他说。  
托尼回答的瞬间娜塔莎露出了笑容，男人忽然意识到也许她是在试探他。  
一种被冒犯的愤怒冲上托尼心头，似乎他是多么不值得信任。但托尼又深知，娜塔莎是一个多么善于看透别人的女人，而她现在所暗示的，正是托尼对自己的恐惧。  
他害怕自己照顾不好彼得，而事实也似乎正朝着那个方向房展。  
一种难以言喻的挫败忽然压得托尼呼吸困难。  
“我要回去了”，托尼准备离开。  
但娜塔莎却没有理会他逃离的欲望，继续施以重压：“彼得最近的心理治疗不太理想。”  
托尼觉得呼吸停滞，僵硬着等待她继续。  
“我知道他有什么不愿意告诉我”，她的语气听起来像是已经知道男孩不愿意说的是什么了一样，“我现在也不是在尝试从你这里探知原因。”  
“所以你想对我说什么？”托尼转过身，语气因为压抑愤怒而变得急促，“说彼得不应该跟我在一起吗？”  
“托尼”，娜塔莎开口，眼神平静又坚定地看着男人，“我想说的是，彼得在现在这样的情况下，心理上对我们大部分人都是一种封闭的状态。但他对你不一样，托尼，别让他对你也关上心门。”  
已经晚了，托尼想。  
“而无论发生了什么，彼得不愿意说是因为他认为那是你们之间的事，他不想别人插手进来。”  
托尼猜想得不错，娜塔莎永远能够洞悉一切。但他此刻却无暇思考其他，而是因为她所说的话皱起了眉头。  
“你对他来说是特别亲密的一部分，是如今他与这个世界的连接”，娜塔莎微微侧身，忽然像是柔软下来，“而我知道他对你来说也非常重要，托尼，你才刚刚从死神那里回来，你得帮助彼得，但在那之前你自己不能先崩溃。”  
“托尼，我们在乎你就像我们现在担心彼得一样。”  
托尼忽然被娜塔莎的关心触及，没有说话，他上前给了他这位除罗迪之外复仇者中最早相识朋友一个拥抱，趁着自己的情感泛滥之前，匆匆回身。  
离开房间前娜塔莎再次叫住他，“彼得没有你害怕的那么脆弱，托尼，他太敏感了，他会察觉到身边人对他的谨慎，而他现在最不需要的就是这个”，她停顿了一下，“别让他觉得自己是个累赘。”

娜塔莎话的余音始终停留在托尼的大脑中，他回到房间，在门口看见彼得坐在床上摆弄着手机，盘曲的腿上放着一盒打开的巧克力。  
像是今天早晨他在镜子前看着男孩一样，托尼又一次选择倚在门边。  
仿佛刚刚一切还是担忧，挫败，愤怒和伤感等等的情绪混合在一起的糟糕，但见到男孩的一霎那便全都平息成了柔软的暖意。  
托尼看着男孩间隔着往嘴里送巧克力——这是他发现彼得不久前养成的习惯，开始大量地补充糖分和热量。  
托尼上前拿开巧克力随手放到床头柜上，凑上前去吻男孩。而此刻的男孩也尝起来是巧克力味的。  
那种他往常喜欢品尝的味道和男孩的唇舌混在一起使托尼沉迷。渐渐没有意识到他过于急切的吻，像是要吞食尝尽男孩一般。  
他顺势将男孩推至躺下，手掌从男孩上衣的下摆探进去。感受着手掌下的躯体肋骨分明，但托尼却没有一刻感觉更急切过。

如今生病的彼得，比以往任何时候都更属于他。他是他的责任，是他的命运。

男孩在他不寻常的抚弄中急促地呼吸，甚至开始有些微微发抖。但托尼却没有停下，反而整个人爬上床，身体挤进男孩的双腿之间，伸手将男孩的上衣推至胸前，低头舔咬捻弄两颗乳尖。  
男孩紧绷着身体肩胛耸立，想要叫身上男人的名字，却张着嘴发不出声响。  
托尼带着薄茧的手掌安抚地揉着男孩腰腹两侧，湿吻渐渐下落。然后伸手脱下男孩宽松的短裤，所有动作在一场情事中似乎都是理所当然的自然而热烈。  
但男孩却在被褪下下身遮蔽的一瞬忽然反射性地蜷缩起身体，从喉咙里溢出一声痛苦而绝望的哽咽。

“不要…史塔克先生……不要…”

托尼忙起身搂住男孩，轻声反复地在他耳边安抚。  
他知道彼得为什么会有这样的反应，而他自己也确实忽然有些急躁失控——从在一起以来，他们便还没有超过那一次手活亲密程度以上的动作。  
彼得从那以后再没有越过界，甚至开始有些躲避托尼的亲近。  
但男孩却依旧会乖顺地靠在托尼怀里，像是在说：没关系，我很好，又像是告诉托尼，你不用因为不想让我觉得自卑就勉强与我亲近。  
托尼能想到，男孩甚至会觉得是自己用伤躯利用了托尼的同情心。  
之前的托尼手足无措，而今天娜塔莎的一番话却忽然点醒了他。他意识到自己的小心翼翼不仅困住了自己，也困住了彼得。  
他意识到彼得此刻最想要的是托尼不要对他谨而慎之——那在他看来与同情可怜无异——而是希望他们能像一对正常的爱人那样，能够享受情欲，而非觉得自己委屈了托尼。

托尼用自己的身体贴着彼得，让男孩感受自己全部的欲望和情感，安慰之时间或舔咬他耳后敏感的皮肤。  
彼得渐渐平复下来，却依旧埋着脸抽噎。  
托尼微微支起身，双手捧着男孩的脸颊，“Pete，Pete，宝贝”，他唤着彼得，直到男孩慢慢对上他的视线，才问男孩，“你想要我吗？”  
彼得眼角的眼泪忽地多了起来，呼吸颤抖，却始终看着男人不说话。  
而托尼再次问到：“彼得，告诉我，你想要我吗？”  
他望着男孩，在似乎太过长久的等待后，终于看见男孩点了一下头。接着是另一下——男孩慌乱而急切地点头，眼角的液体随着他的动作不停滑落。  
托尼再次俯下身，去吻掉男孩的眼泪。  
“我也想要你，宝贝。”

于是他起身脱掉自己的衣裤，又把男孩的上衣脱掉，终于使他们毫无阻隔地相贴。  
托尼的唇舌滑过男孩身上每一处因为消瘦而产生的阴影，亲吻过每一道还未来得及消失的疤痕。  
他双手扶着男孩的大腿向两边分开，低头含住男孩的阴茎。按揉的手掌从大腿内侧到外侧，再到男孩的臀根。  
间隙他起身从床头柜翻出润滑，挤在手上，重新回到男孩腿间的时候，手指探向男孩的身后。  
唇舌舔弄着男孩前面性器的时候，手指滑进男孩臀间的褶皱入口。  
男孩哭得厉害，弓着上身，双手有时抓紧了床单，有时拂过下身男人赤裸的肩背。双腿不知是该再张开些，还是像他蜷缩的脚趾般紧绷夹拢。  
失去蜘蛛力量之后的男孩第一次以普通人的身体感受难以言语的躯体反应。  
托尼的扩张缓而又缓，期间加了一次润滑，又因为男孩在他嘴里射过一次后，身体的紧张才有了明显的舒缓。  
然后他放过男孩高潮后过于敏感的性器，带着唇角男孩自己的腥膻亲吻男孩，含住男孩的舌尖吸吮，手指在男孩体内的不停动作。  
他自己滚烫坚硬的性器正吐着前液，随着他缓慢的律动一下下摩擦着男孩的大腿内侧。  
等到男孩呼吸渐渐平复，男人才离开男孩的唇舌，手掌托起男孩的后腰，尽力又温柔地分开男孩的双腿，一手在自己的性器上套弄了两下，使润滑的前液覆盖住茎身，最后缓缓用龟头在男孩穴口戳弄，试探了几下，一用力顶了进去。  
彼得扬着脖颈，呻吟被拉长。睫毛上还挂着泪珠，手臂紧紧环绕着托尼的肩背。  
男人的胸膛在他身上起伏，彼得满足于体内缓缓填充进来的阴茎，丝毫不在意初次被进入的不适和疼痛。  
他在男人颈间低吟啜泣，急切地扭动着腰肢催促。  
而托尼粗重的喘息渐渐变成雄兽般的低吼，节奏因本能的猛烈和压抑的克制而显得混乱不堪。  
他浑身的肌肉都满负着欲望和冲动，男孩在他耳边不住的哭泣和尖叫呻吟像是让他温柔些，又像是催他更用力。  
男孩瘦弱的身躯似乎如何都抱不满，托尼觉得眼眶和胸腔都随着他们的交合而溢出滚烫的情绪。  
一切都不受控制，像是他们都迫切地需要证明对方仍在自己的身边，通过疼痛——身体的疼痛或心脏的疼痛。

男孩再次硬起来的性器蹭在托尼腹部，带出一片湿滑。男人一手抓住套弄，一手拖住男孩臀部用力的快速进出。  
然后男孩射了托尼一身，托尼随后把蓬勃的精液也全都灌进了男孩身体里。  
彼得哑哑地一直叫他名字，“托尼”或“史塔克先生”交错着胡乱地喊。  
而男人也一一应答，告诉男孩他在，他会一直在。

-END-


End file.
